User talk:OrbFu/Archive2
<< RE: AoG Unit Advantage Plants are weak against everything except healers (plants = healers) by 1 arrow. Titans are one arrow above everything, including healers. I don't know how to put this in your diagram, but I hope you can. 19118219 Talk 10:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Do you think the new version communicates this clearly? If it's not clear enough, I'm thinking about putting in full boxes rather than {s. OrbFu 13:31, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Looks nice, and seems easy to understand. 19118219 Talk 14:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think I can explain "Sumario". Wiki bug combined with the fact that I have it configured for Spanish. OrbFu 16:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Babel Boxes I've noticed your babel boxes...You might wanna convert some to templates, and add them. Also, shouldn't the text be black? If you added the proper classes mentioned on MediaWiki:Common.css, it'd add all the formatting automatically. Timeroot Talk • • 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :At the moment I prefer to keep control over them. I distrust Common.css because it still contains stuff which isn't common. The ability of people with Monaco to see my user page clearly concerns me far less than the ability of people with anything other than Monaco to see the front page of the wiki clearly. Also, at least half of my babel boxes aren't generalisable: I've taken the basic framework and personalised it. OrbFu 00:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Yeah, I hide in the shadows for the most part. And thanks for the policy updates -- actually, I don't remember there being any "official" policies when I first joined. I'm just going to read over everything under Category:Policy and catch up. Thanks! :D Nq2hTalk 20:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Zombie Dawn Finally!!!! Someone beat my score. Shame for my friend though I told him to beat me, oh wellz. How long u had this score? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Then again, how can I trust u if I don't know ur username... [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Were u even talking about highscores? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's not my score. I just saw him talking about it on the fora. Add him to your friends list and you'll be able to check - I haven't bothered because I assumed no-one would bother boasting about a score which could easily be refuted. OrbFu 23:45, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright thanks for telling me, I've been beaten with 250k. I just need to find out when he scored it. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nomination for admin. Hi OrbFu, I've decided to nominate you for admin, because I think you would find some of the powers useful - specifically the ability to edit pages such as MediaWiki:Common.css. You can accept (or decline) the nomination at FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/OrbFu. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:26, 4 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Two People Yes, one is my main - Hmh You Fail. I like to use him when im bored of using my pure paulmoore12. I just have two funorb members accounts same as runescape (i have 3 there) i have a split personality almost and i can only play certain accounts at certain times kind of weird if you ask me :p Hmh you fail 22:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ok Give me two weeks from when it becomes unlocked... Whovian39 20:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ataxtix If you want to help then actually edit instead of pointing all mistakes out to me and leaving me to sift through all you're comments that i don't fully understand! :I'm not sure you realise what you're asking for. If you want me to edit then I'll remove all of the stuff I've labelled, and then delete the page because there will be no content left. If you don't understand my comments then say which bits you don't understand. OrbFu 18:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) If you look i have pointed them out but it just seems to have been ignored...Whovian39 16:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :?! The last person to post there was me, asking you for clarification. OrbFu 13:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) If you look it says i posted just before you asking what you meant by "ref tags" and you just ignored it and went on about clarification...Whovian39 20:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll try again without using long words: what does "What you mean like left on my page?" mean in English? OrbFu 22:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) In ref tags do you mean like the references i have posted on my page... if you don't understand that i don't know how to be more clear! 17:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean like the stuff described in the page I linked. OrbFu 22:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Murtagh4 Yeah thats me, thanks for creating my funorb talk page. I play both funorb and runescape as a member, and have over 200 edits on the runescape wiki. If you need some information from the RWikia, then i'm probably gonnna be someone who could be helpful.... I shouldn't need help setting anything up, assuming userboxes are the same on this wiki.. 12:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Although my sog doesnt seem to work.... oops, forgot forgot to log in, I'm peckham33.-- 02:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) no joke eather.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ps: can you delete my ip-address talk, no reason to waist server space!) Hey I made an account, since I love funorb and I love to help out, is there anything I need to know or keep in mind when editing? Thanks, cowterd5 Cowterd5 01:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi! I saw Timeroot's post on the Central forum. I switched User:Wikia to a bot, so you won't see them in recent changes anymore. I saw that you guys deleted one of the welcomes, because you were concerned about wasting server space. You don't have to worry about that -- we have plenty of server space. :) Once an edit is made, that record is always in the system, even if it gets deleted -- we keep everything, so that we can restore it later if we need to. That's part of how wikis work. So deleting a page doesn't save space -- it actually adds new information, which also needs to be stored. So -- don't worry about it -- you guys can make all the edits you want, and you never have to worry about server space. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to guess that this was posted on my talk page because I'm the one who deleted one of the welcome messages. I actually did so because it was for an IP address of someone who had forgotten to sign in; they signed in immediately and asked me to delete it. In the circumstances there was no obvious reason to keep it. OrbFu 00:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) MD Tip 4 I was just wondering, do you know the trigger for the "Interface" tip on Miner Disturbance? 19118219 Talk 16:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :No. My best guess is time, so now that I've got the achievement I might reset tips and try to time it until I get it again. OrbFu 17:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ORBFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU to answer your question..........................................................i don't rlly know how its useful. but just trying to put some info on those tables coz i was bored........delete it...i rlly dont care :If you're bored then check out FunOrb_Wiki:ToDo_List. There's enough stuff there to keep you busy for hours! OrbFu 10:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Zombie Dawn Character Images Are you sure you fixed the transparency on the Grenadier, Hunter and Queen images because what I see, they ain't transparent. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :They're probably cached on your browser. Try forcing a hard refresh. OrbFu 11:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was wrong. It's the server cache (or one of them - they seem to be chaining three caching proxies) which is stubbornly sending the wrong file, even when I tell it not to use the cache. The headers it's sending (in response to a request with Pragma: No-cache) are: :::HTTP/1.1 200 OK :::Cache-Control: max-age=30 :::Content-Type: image/png :::ETag: "3936480837" :::Last-Modified: Sat, 04 Apr 2009 14:50:53 GMT :::Server: lighttpd/1.4.18 :::Content-Length: 624 :::X-Cacheable: YES :::Date: Tue, 07 Apr 2009 12:13:28 GMT :::Connection: keep-alive :::X-Served-By: varnish3, r8-8-23, varnish8 :::X-Cache: HIT, HIT, HIT :::X-Cache-Hits: 1, 109, 9 :::X-Age: 6840 :::Expires: Tue, 07 Apr 2009 12:13:58 GMT ::As you can see from the Last-Modified and Content-Length it's sending your version rather than the one I uploaded on the 6th. OrbFu 12:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah this Wikia cache can really get out of hand, give it a number of hours then I suppose. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've dropped them a message to ask whether there's a cache configuration issue. OrbFu 13:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Try and re-upload the image again. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 11:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Better yet delete the current images then upload the transparent versions. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 16:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. It's not a solution, but until we have one... OrbFu 18:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway mate. And btw I managed to do Immigration on Hard Mode and got the entire achievement. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 19:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Got a reply from Wikia: "...We are currently working on resolving these cache issues..." OrbFu 08:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::They better because it really ticks me off. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Immigration Hard Mode Do you have any idea how to do Zombie Dawn UK: Terminal 5, Level 4: Immigration on Hard Mode? I need help on it because I don't have a very good strategy, and can't think of a good one either. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm the wrong person to ask about how to do anything on hard mode. Sorry. OrbFu 14:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) mod wars page Thanks for pointing that out. I hadnt realised i was unsigned. I'm actually whovian39 but it seems to keep logging me out when i go to edit a page. I'll try to sort it out before my next edit! Ffs it keeps logging me out i just made dungeon assault two page and it logged me out straight after i logged in!!!! Could you ask someone to try and sort that out? :I could do, but it makes rather more sense for you to do it so rather than to use me as a go-between. The Wikia team may well have questions about your browser setup, etc. See Wikia:Report a problem. On an unrelated note, please use useful edit summaries. "fh" doesn't tell anyone anything at all about the change you made. OrbFu 16:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there I'm Burcheck and I will help with anything. I am F2p but i'll try to help with members stuff too. Orbfu can you tell me which places should I edit or help with. :D :Well, I always check . If you don't know, it lists the last 50 (I think) edits, anywhere on the wiki. It also shows how made the edit, and comment they added to their edit, and provides a link to the page to see what change was. It's always a good way to tell where to most activity is. For instance: right now, (15:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC)), BeyPokeDig is working on recategorising the Dr. Phlogiston images to their proper names, and he's cleaning up and completing the Orb Downloads section of the site. So, you could take that information and go help him, if there is any obvious way to do it. Or, if there are any discussion pages currently active, you could discuss there what should be done and how. If you want to see what's going on without having to leave the page, and you're using the Quartz or Monaco skin (the default one), you can display the RecentChanges widget. For Monaco: Click on the "more" button in the top right corner. Click "manage Widgets". Scroll through the list and drop it on your left side of the screen. You can click the wrench to see more/less edits, or to hide bot edits. :Since the wiki is always changing, what you should do changes to. So I recommend . Oh god, that sounded like and advertisement... TimerootT • C • 15:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Portuguese wiki Hey Orb Fu, did you saw Bigdi?, Im helping in Funorb wiki, brazilian-portuguese, i did many there, i wanna to be admin there.Thanks --Raw lobbs 16:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I suggest you post on his talk page, not mine. OrbFu 21:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I Posted, but him never enter there.i posted 5 days ago.srry for post in your page, but you is admin, i thinked that you got him added.thanks--Raw lobbs 21:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Gaming CSS Hi, I just noticed a bunch of stuff here looks like **** on the gaming skin(s). I was wondering if you could set up a bit of JS (using the skin variable) that would then refernece an extra CSS file? Thanks. TimerootT • C • 04:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I expect so. Prod me if I haven't done anything about it by the weekend. OrbFu 22:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. What precisely do you mean? Monaco Gaming (skin "monaco" && themename "gaming")? Monaco in general? OrbFu 16:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Monaco gaming in general... but it would make sense to have general monaco and general quartz CSS files - the current ones are only for the custom skin, I think. If you could just set up a sking for monaco gaming, though, that would be sweet. TimerootT • C • 01:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Bizarrely it appears that MediaWiki:Monaco.css isn't being applied at present. This is according to the Firefox plugin Web Developer Toolbar. It used to be applied, right? So maybe someone at Wikia borked something. Anyway, I have a good idea of what the JS should do. OrbFu 13:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, it's done. Feel free to throw the stuff you need in MediaWiki:monaco_gaming.css. (Actually, on second thoughts, should I also make it load User:Whoever/monaco_gaming.css?) I'm puzzled by the Monaco.css stuff - it seems to load it for anonymous users but not when I'm logged in. OrbFu 22:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank's. This should hellp some of the major css issues... Try visiting this link: http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:OrbFu?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom if that doesn't work.. hmpph. Anyway thanks.I'll try fixing some of it as sson as I get a commputer other than my aunt's laggy desktop. Tok me 8 minutes just to type this message. Timeroot - 00:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Jagex logo svg Hi OrbFu. The logo I was trying to match was this one from Jagex's press section, which was the reason behind the removal of the "R" and minor colour changes. Thanks, :-) cflm (talk) 09:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a image like you told me to, please message me If i'm doint it ok, Thanks Image name: "Hangin' with friends" Removing "image" parameter I've noticed; the people don't actually "remove" the image parameter; it just disappears beacause of this idiotic, ridiculously nubby new editor. The beautiful WYSIWYG template editor doesn't "keep" empty parameters upon save; it notices they are unused and doesn't put them in code. Of course, that's fine for other people who use the editor; for them the option to upload an image is still available. But for people like me who despise the new editor, it's unavailable. And for someone, say, without JavaScript, it would also be invisible (they default to WikiText source). So it's the fault of this ridiculous chunk of code Wikia has chucked at us, not the innoncent user who is forced to deal with it. :-) TimerootT • C • 21:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :New editor? I don't see a new editor, and I'm using Firefox 3 with JavaScript enabled. However, it sounds like something we should ask Wikia to disable because the mangling it does to templates makes it very hard to see what's actually changed in a diff. OrbFu 22:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, that explains those weird edits I've been seeing... It also changes the order of certain mark-up. As for disabling it, I think it's up to the editor whether to have it active or not... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't either of ye get the message, asking you to enable it? If you didn't, I think you can enable it somewhere in your preferences. It tries to format the page as WYSIWYGish as possible, and so it gets to set it's own standards for some of the ways the code is organized. And that really peeves sometimes. While Quartic is right that each user can enable/disable this extension if you want, OrbFu is also correct in that we can ask Wikia to disable the extension; then no-one can use it here. However, I hear that is mostly reserved for wikis which use very specific code, where the new editor really messes it up. I don't think we'd quite qualify for that. Oh, and in case this wasn't implied before; in the new editor, you can just hit a button to edit the source code if you want to for that specific page. TimerootT • C • 23:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeh, I did get the message, took a quick look, then disabled it lol. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The last message I recall getting about the editor was when they added some buttons. Maybe it was poorly translated to Spanish, or maybe I read it too fast and misunderstood. OrbFu 07:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, take a look here. OrnFu, I know you only use monobook, so that might explain why you didn't get a message. It also tells you where to enable it in your preferences. Now everyone can try it! Woo-hoo! TimerootT • C • 08:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I don't want to try it. I despise WYSIWYG editors for almost everything. However, reading the help file does make me wonder whether bunging __NOWYSIWYG__ in a template will make it revert to manual editing of the template. OrbFu 09:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd been thinking this myself, but- I don't know... are behavior switches transcluded? Couldn't find anything on MediaWiki. Sounds possible though, since other magic words (i.e. parser functions, variables) are transcluded. TimerootT • C • 09:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to test it by changing my skin to Monaco and enabling the RTE. Went to my template sandbox, and it gave me the old editor. When I clicked on the button in the top-right to switch to RTE it said, "El editor de texto avanzado ha sido desactivado en esta página porque el artículo contiene: parámetros de plantilla" - "The advanced text editor has been disabled on this page because the article contains: template parameters". Bizarre, because the whole discussion kicked off because it is editing pages with template parameters. OrbFu 12:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::I assuming that refers to thins like } and }, not a template with parameters being passed. The editor is automatically disabled if it is too "complex" (for instance, you cannot use the new editor in a page with HTML comments in the code). Try it on, say, the StarCannon page? It should work there... TimerootT • C • Another Java Request If you look at the HTML of the achievement table (HTML output of Arcanists, for instance), you'll see there's an invisible column with some letters in it, mostly just "ZZ". Could you perhaps write a bit of JavaScript that would automatically click the sortable button there? I'd thought that perhaps we could use that to put the tables in correct order... that's what the gameSort parameter was for in Infobox achievement. Unfortunately, I couldn't get it to work. And if it's possible (I don't know if it is) could you make a button at the top of each table that, when clicked, puts the table back in original order? Something along the lines of ButtonNode.OnClick('SortNode.Click()')? That'd be neat. As I said earlier, I think.. most of the games have all the achievements in correct order, so this would only be needed for a few. TimerootT • C • 09:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Java != JavaScript. I have something which more-or-less does what you want. You can copy the code from w:c:User:OrbFu/global.js and see what it does if you want. However, it looks a bit ugly and it doesn't properly display the order (asc/desc), so it feels odd. I'll hold off doing further work until I get your comments. OrbFu 13:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about the misnomer. I copied your code... it doesn't do quite what I want... mostly because I don't detect it doing anything at all. Maybe I copied it wrong or something... but it seems to not do anything. TimerootT • C • 17:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Odd. What browser are you using? Can you check your error console for JavaScript errors? Failing that, if you throw in a few alerts can you see how far it's getting? OrbFu 19:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I had three unclosed strings in my java file... the whole thing wouldn't run as a result. Thanks for the console idea. I never noticed how much info that gave... man, we have tons of CSS errors in our Monaco.css, at least according to Firefox 3.0.11 we do.. It seems to work well, the code. I really can't grasp how it works, but I'm really wondering some things... A long time ago, I set that sorting column so that it would be visible to me. When it loads... it goes Numbers(desc, 12,11,10...)-Letters(desc, ZZ,ZY,ZX...). When I push either of the buttons (two identical ones?) it switches to Numbers(asc, 6,7,8...)-Letters(asc, AA,AB,AC...). This is the same as pushing the sortable button (normally invisible). If I have the page sorted one way, (by another column), the button will take me to the opposite of where it was before. In the end, we won't want the numbers there... so basically, right now the problems we have are: ::::*Two buttons, they work identically. Why are they both there? ::::*Is at first displayed in descending order. ::::*If (assuming it started ascending) I go to the page, sort by orb coins, and then click default order, it takes me back to descending. If I sort by orb coins and default again, it goes back to ascending. (i.e. the value is stored independently of any other sorting). ::::I do realize that most of this is just in the way class=sortable works, but isn't there some way to manipulate it? For instance, if it is, at any time sorted descending in the game column (detected by the image displayed) automatically click it. I would also appreciate it if there was only button, and the page originally displayed ascending (just one extra mouse click on the button upon page load, right?). Sorry, I have as little understanding of this as a glowworm has of ODE's, frankly. Not that I'm discriminating against glowworms... I'm sure they're very intelligent. They're just inept at calculus is all... I don't want a species-class-action lawsuit!!! aah!!! Sorry... I go off on tangents.. Anyway, if you could make those things work: Awesome! I don't know what you mean your code is "ugly". It looks like a nice, recursive thingy... I think... and recursives are beautiful pieces of code, I feel. TimerootT • C • 21:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure why there are two buttons - sounds like it's running the onLoad hook twice. That would also explain why it starts in descending order - equivalent to clicking on it twice. I know how to avoid that - give the p element it creates an id and check whether an element with that id already exists. I might be able to do something about always being in ascending order, but not today. However, it's going to be rather funny having it there for tables which don't have any order fields defined, because it won't do anything on them (stable sort). OrbFu 22:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Lol, figured it out. I had added code to my global.js so that it would reference by java code without the maxage parameter, so that it would be un-cached a lot faster. It kinda failed, so I removed it from that. That would explain the double everything... two references to the code. Lol. That's what one gets when one messes with the cache.. cache karma! Aah! Foo, bar, baz, quok, I smell of the blood of a code block. Lol. Tangents again... well, thanks. It seems to work excellently in that case. Only thing is the way it alternates ascend/descend. But that's really not priority. I'll add some more indicies... TimerootT • C • 22:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) thanks for letting me know i never knew about the speculation thing, thanks >>